Fallen Heroes
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: All for one, and one for all. Contradictions all around. The Heroes are Villains, the villains are heroes, and no one can find stable ground.
1. Secrets

"That is your current assignment. Any questions?" Dr. Greyman looked to his class of Charisma heroes.

A young man raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Professor? Why isn't anyone going to gym today?" He asked

Dr. Greyman rolled his eyes. "Ms. Foxtail went with Mr. Damage to go and greet some old friends. They are spending the day to see them, and you might see them around campus for the next few weeks."

 _Old friends?_ Enid thought. _K.O. and Rad will have to come on another quest won't they? Perfect…what about the bodega? And K.O.'s mom? Do they know that Rad and K.O. are here? Rad's parents are pretty lieniant as long as he promises he's carring a laser gun…_ Enid carried on with her work that Dr. Greyman gave them.

* * *

"More of a mystery's going on guys. There might be more people involved than just Chip Damage." Enid said through the walkie-talkie.

"How do you know?" Rad's voice asked.

"Foxtail went with Chip to meet up with 'Old Friends.' I don't know who they are…but Chip hasn't told anything in secret to any honors students."

"Again, how do you know?"

"Secret Shadow Track spell. I send it out during the night and during free time. Thanks to Elodie also being in Charisma, I also put it on her when she says she goes to the bathroom."

"Gross."

"Got to keep vigilant. Meet you in my room, we're going to try and find where Chip and Foxtail are before tonight. The sooner we know about the friends, the sooner we can keep tabs on them." Enid waited for the two boys to sprout from the vents in her room, trying to focus on reading new techniques for ninjas. "Monk Ninjas can sometimes meditate and communicate telepathically…but have to train so that way the other doesn't hear them in their head. Normally I wouldn't go for it…but if I can focus long enough, I could probably get there. I need it for this…what is going on in Chip's hea-"

"Enid!" K.O.'s voice broke her from her monolouge. He was coming from a loose panel in the floorboards.

"Hey K.O. …where's Rad?"

"In the vent." Rad's voice rang.

"Get out here you goobers."

The two clambered out and listned to the ninja's plan.

"We're going to need to be very stealthy for this. Rad, this concers you especially."

"Whatever, we got passed those robots last time." Rad said cockily.

"Well, we're not facing robots, we're facing heroes. Or…whatever they're supposed to be considered now…" A heavy cloud hung over them from Enid's words. "S-sorry," Enid shook her head. "Come on, let's find out what's going on at P.O.I.N.T. Prep."

The two boys followed Enid, well…K.O. was stuck on her back (he wasn't quite able to use his teleportation yet) and Rad floated behind the ninja. Eventually, they found themselves at the perimeter mark. "Now what?"

"We go left until we reach the starting point, or until we see the 'friends.'" Enid said, heading off. "K.O., keep an extra eye out."

"Yes ma'am!" K.O. saluted, and tried to glance at the rushing ground.

Rad more of kept to a slower approach, he was sure that the "friends," wouldn't stay for long, and if they did, they'd probably already be working with Chip Damage and the Honor's Students.

Enid stopped for a moment, letting Rad catch up.

"What's going on Enid?" K.O. asked.

"Shh." The ninja eased.

Rad caught up. "Ugh, what-"

"Shh!" Her eyes gained a redish hue as she cupped her ear. "They're with Elodie right now…introducing her…come on!"

The trio made their way to where Elodie was, seemingly not seeing the old friends, but they began to hear Foxtail's distinct voice.

Looking from the vents, the Bodega workers looked in awe. And there they were. The "old friends" that Foxtail and Chip were meeting.

Mr. Gar and Carol.

The three traded glances of worry and fear, and made their way back to Enid's room.

Thankful that Elodie wasn't there, Rad broke the silence. "Well, at least we know who they are…"

"But…Carol wouldn't…" Enid began.

"No…she couldn't…she can't know what's going on! R-right?" K.O. looked tearfully to Enid.

"I-I don't know K.O. I'm sure that at least Mr. Gar doesn't know, and your mom's been with you your entire life, right?"

"But she left P.O.I.N.T. when I was born! How do I know…h-how do I know if I wasn't just…just a cover-up?" He sniveled, stammering through his sobs and trembling lip.

Enid and Rad looked at K.O. with wide eyes. The revelation of turbonic power at P.O.I.N.T. must've really gotten to him. "K.O., your mom loves you with all her heart."

"How can I be sure?" K.O. asked.

"If you were just a cover-up, I think she'd try and train you more than coddle you like she does." Rad's charisma showed through.

Enid didn't know why the robots didn't put him with charisma and instead put him in wisdom. He was a great people person.

K.O. snivled and Rad pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this soon, and we can put this all behind us."


	2. Investigations

"What do you mean you have to go away?" Enid asked Rad.

"Look, It's X-Fest, the most important holiday on Planet X. It happens once a year. My parents booked us a trip there and back, so I kind of have to go!"

Enid sighed through her nose and K.O. stared at Rad, his eyes lighting up, but seemingly losing and gaining gleam as the two conflicting thoughts of missing rad and a festival he's never heard of rose in his head.

"I'm really sorry guys. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!" He dug through his back pants pocket. "K.O., you're going to have to hold the walkie-talkie now."

"Wow…" K.O. whispered, honored with the responsibility.

With that, Rad nodded to Enid and left without another word.

"Great, now how're we going to go with the plan for tonight?"

"Hm?"

"The plan to get into the Temp. Team's Sleeping Quarters." Enid said.

"Oh…hmmm…"

Enid thought for a moment. "We're probably going to need someone with hacking skills." Enid said, looking over to K.O.

"Wh-what? No! I don't want to put Dendy in the middle of this! It's bad enough that my mommy and Mr. Gar are involved, and I was happy when we thought that only we were going to break this up because we actually understa-"

"K.O.…Dendy worked with you and T.K.O., right?"

"Yeah."

"And she was able to find out what calms you down, right?"

"Yeah."

"So shouldn't someone who's basically an expert when it comes to Turbonic power?"

K.O. looked to the floor in sorrow. "Yeah…I-I'll call her up…"

* * *

"I am glad that you informed me of this adventurous exploit K.O." Dendy told her best friend as she arrived, the background cheers ever present with the kappa's inclusion. "It is most exciting to be here at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, considering no kappas haven't ever been accepted into it."

"What? Really?"

"Well, considering how we both were the ones to convince POW Cards to start making kappa cards, it makes sense how no kappas have not been accepted yet."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

"Keep quiet you two." Enid warned. "K.O., you're going to have to get on my back. Dendy, think you can keep up?"

"Indeed." The kappa girl said, but didn't elaborate.

Enid and K.O. stood in front of the window they needed to, and proceed to jump on the tip of where the roof met. "Dendy, are you sure you can-" Enid cut off as the kappa jumped into the air and landed beside the ninja.

"I told you I can keep up." She said, her feet nothing but small blurs of electricity.

Enid smirked. "All right."

The three made their way over to away from P.O.I.N.T. Prep and towards the P.O.I.N.T. Main Compound. Enid shivered with adrenalin. If she was caught…it could mean the end of the investigation. And Sparko, and Elodie, and any one else working with Chip Damage would continue getting these power-ups, and Enid…Enid didn't want to know what would happen if they failed…She didn't want to know Chip's plan with the Honors Students…

They made it to the building. "Alright, Dendy. Time for you to crack the code!" Enid told her.

"Alright." Dendy walked over to the code.

"It'll probably take a while, K.O. We need to be prepared for whatever-"

The door opened.

"It was easy, there is no firewall protecting this building, only a four letter code. All I had to do was punch in SSEB and the door opened."

"Wow! Dendy!" K.O. cheered.

"How did you know?" Enid asked

"It was simple. **S** ilver **S** park, **E** l- **B** ow. **SSEB**." Dendy readjusted her goggles.

"Wow."

The trio walked inside, quickly finding that this area was not that heavily guarded. There was nothing really here about anything! Other than the sleeping quarters of Carol and Mr. Gar…

"K.O., do you want to search your-" Enid looked to K.O., who looked sick to his stomach. Enid looked reluctantly at the door. "Do you want me to look and you stay out here with Dendy?"

K.O. nodded.

"Alright." Enid went in to search K.O.'s mom's temp room. She was…nowhere to be seen…Enid concluded she must've gone to the bathroom, so she only had a limited time. Looking through the clothes drawers, there was nothing but clothes. Which she could tell in the dark based off of her mother and father's passed on night owl eyes. She searched the desk, which was pretty much empty, save a few paperclips in the drawers. "Tch…come on K.O.'s mom…there's gotta be something that ties you with P.O.I.N.T. before now!" A paper crinkled from underneath her foot. It read: Foxtail took up all the extra things she knew I wouldn't need. Don't forget to ask for your stuff back! She accidentally took a few extra pictures of K.O.!

Enid came back to the hall with new resolve, which wouldn't be tainted by K.O.'s forlorn look and Dendy's worried one. "We need to head to the center of the main compound." Enid told them.

"Think you can do that K.O.?" Dendy asked him.

He nodded with a gulp, and the color came back to his face.

The kappa, werepire, and human headed out, making their way to the main compound, using Dendy's special electromagnetic device to take care of the pesky cameras. It also took care of the locked doors, and the three made their way down to the safe area, dodging traps thanks to Enid and Dendy.

The trio soon found their way into the safe room and began to search. They found several log books from olden times, some strange devices, but nothing of true substance until-

"Mythology?" K.O. stumbled. He opened the book and began to look for the creatures in reverse order. "Werewolves…vampires…kappa-KAPPAS! Dendy! Look, look!"

Dendy scrambled over as K.O. flipped to the page. Several things had been underlined, such as kappa's trying to drown people, but there were other notes around other information about the creatures. Mischievous was crossed out for Malicious, circling their most malicious pranks, such as spraying water into a baby's mouth. The others were too graphic for the children to describe.

"But this is all _lies!_ " Dendy cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I guess P.O.I.N.T. is good at lying." K.O. said bitterly. "Look what they did for your Good Deeds part!" The Good Deeds was circled with a note saying "not needed." The deeds described kappas being excellent healers, teaching human the knowledge of bone setting, and how they would also bring fish and fortune to families they were friends to.

"Close the book." Dendy whispered.

K.O. did so, pretending to set it to the side, but instead, shoved it into his uniform for safekeeping when Dendy walked away. What else were they planning on doing to other species?

The three continued to search, until-

"Found something!" Enid announced.

Dendy and K.O. made their way over to Enid, looking over her shoulder at the item. In her hand was a small earpiece. On it was the P.O.I.N.T. logo with two silver "S"s on it. K.O. blinked in disbelief.

"Dendy, think you can hack into it?" Enid asked as the kappa girl brought up her holo screens.

"I might be able to reach the basics, but I'll need more time with the earpiece to go into all the little details…" She said, quickly beginning to type a breakthrough code.

The crew stopped as they heard something else outside.

"We'll do this back in the Charisma hall."

The two children nodded to Enid, and with nods, they followed her.

It was quiet in the hall, too quiet for K.O. and Enid. They desperately wanted to talk about this or contact Rad, but Dendy needed to concentrate, it was hard to get into the database silently without triggering anything. Nothing but the sounds of the quick blips from Dendy's holo-screen keyboard filled the uneasy air.

"I'm in." The kappa whispered, and the two others looked over her shoulder and watched mixes of numbers and letters on one screen fly, while on the other was the basic database of the ear piece. "Now, to go back to the original date they started messaging your mother…" Dendy scrolled through the walls of dates, eventually leading to the first contact. "The earliest they talked to her was…June…18th…7-12…years ago…" Dendy stared with wide eyes at K.O.

"That's…my birthday…"

"Wait, your birthday's June 18th?" Enid asked. "You should've told us! We would've gotten you something!" She shouted playfully.

K.O. shot her a rueful look.

"Sorry, trying to lighten the mood." Enid explained. _I guess I'd be really abashed too…_ she thought, some of her mother's voice congratulating her on using an uncommon word, (mainly because Enid had extra English lessons from her mother) _like if my mom told me to never be a ninja, only to find out that she used to be a ninja and bitten by a vampire instead of born one, then after I was born she started up her ninja career again…_

"Can you get through any more?"

"If you allow me to hang on to this ear piece, I can break through. For now, you'll need to wait a couple of days until I finally break it."

"Okay, Dendy." Enid said, shutting K.O.'s next question down. He was way too eager to be disappointed by his mother… _poor kid…_


	3. Lullabies

"I-I can't believe it!" K.O. shook his head wildly, making his traditional brush hair that usually stayed in the same shape (unless he became T.K.O.…) come undone. "She…she was still with P.O.I.N.T. this entire time!? Why would she lie to me? Why would she just not stay?" A million questions poured from the young boy as Enid looked at him tiredly. She didn't know what went on in Carol's head…she couldn't answer him all these questions, and she had lost a lot of sleep from trying to focus on spying and focus training like Monk ninjas.

Enid grabbed K.O.'s arm to reel him in, before moving her own arms around him and picking him up. "Shh…" Enid eased as she sat K.O. on her lap. His ear was right up against her heart and vocal chords, so she started to rock back and forth slowly while she began to hum. It was a song from her childhood her mother passed down generation to generation as a lullaby. As she ran her hand against his hair, he quickly was sedated, his qualms becoming nothing more than soft mumbles as he found himself drifting off.

She had been repeating the lullaby for about five minutes now, when Elodie came in. "Enid, I need to-"

Enid pressed her right pointer finger to her own lips, silencing Elodie.

"What's he doing here?" Elodie asked, standing beside Enid.

Enid finished up the phrase of the lullaby, before whispering to her some-what Best Friend. "His mom wanted me to watch over him tonight."

"Really? Who's his mum?"

"Oh, i-it's, uh…Silverspark." Enid couldn't really lie to Elodie about this, and it's not like that the Plazians would not be able to find any more information tonight unless Elodie let something slip.

"Oh! I met her earlier today! Chip and Foxtail were giving me praises left and right to try and impress them!"

"Hm." Enid said as she tried to make sure K.O. wouldn't wake up.

"Oh, my goodness! Can you believe it? The only Jr. Hero to quit P.O.I.N.T. only to come back as a fully trained hero on her own!"

"Really?" Enid asked.

"Yes!"

"What about Mr. Gar?"

"You mean El-Bow? He's okay I guess, but don't you know what he did to Laserblast?"

Ennid thought for a moment…she…didn't know…should she pry? "What did he do?"

"Well, he kept Silverspark from saving him, ending up in the death of Laserblast. No powers, shrunken to microscopic levels, and then sucked through a mini-black hole! After that, he was dishonorably discharged from P.O.I.N.T., and later in the year, Silverspark quit to raise…well, the child that's in your arms now!"

Enid looked to K.O. in shock. What was the truth? Carol left to raise K.O., or was she always with P.O.I.N.T.? "H-how do you know all this?"

"When you're an honor's student, The Sandwhich Incident and Silverspark are kind of warning tales. Don't follow orders if your fellow P.O.I.N.T. member's in danger and you can still save them, and don't go getting yourself pregnant."

"Jeez." Enid said, before looking back to K.O. He was snoring softly, completely unaware of the conversation. She continued to stroke his hair. It was almost like stroking a cat's back, good for both parties to relieve stress.

"You know…I'll have to tell him sorry for snapping at him about going to P.O.I.N.T. Prep. I don't know what came over me…and he can obviously get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep easily. He's the son of Silverspark!"

"Yeah…I think he'll be glad to hear that." Enid lied.

"Well, I'm heading to bed." Elodie announced. She started to remove the blankets when she looked back to K.O. and Enid. "You know, if you want, we could share the same bed and you could let him have one of the others…" She offered.

Enid juggled the thought for a moment. On one hand, sleeping with K.O. as if she was his new mom would be weird. On the other hand, sleeping with Elodie, who's most likely her enemy would also be weird. On the third hand, she didn't want K.O. to sleep on the floor. On the fourth hand, refusing Elodie and sleeping on the floor herself would be weird and suspicious. Enid went with sharing Elodie's bed and leaving K.O. to sleep in hers.

The two slept back to back. "Goodnight, Enid." Elodie said cheerfully.

"Night Elodie." Enid said, trying to hold back her sorrow.

* * *

 **What lullaby do you think Enid was humming to K.O.? Personally, I thought it was "Everything Stays."**


	4. Traitors

K.O. was twitching with excitement, or was it nervousness? Dendy sent him a text asking him to call her ASAP.

K.O. looked to Rad. "Hey, uh, Rad?"

"Hmm?" Rad asked groggily.

"I'm…going to go listen to Enid's lullaby again, I don't think I can go to sleep without it now…" He hates lying to his friend, but he _had_ to know what was going on with his mother. He dragged himself out of the vent area and landed on Elodie's soft bed, cushioning his fall onto the floor. He looked to Elodie, who was snoring loudly, then to Enid, who was completely spent.

He looked to his phone and called her, not caring of the sound he made considering that the girls were obviously not going to get up any time soon.

"Hello?" Dendy's voice rasped on the other side.

"Hey Dendy, I got your text."

"Oh, good. I was able to access the files. Today's substitute was very lenient. There were multiple firewalls I had to get through, but I managed."

"What did you find out about my mom?" K.O. asked Dendy over the phone.

There was a pause. He heard her sigh sadly. "Her logs mainly follow Foxtail, with some from Chip Damage." Dendy informed K.O. over the phone. K.O.'s eyes widened with tears threatening to come in. "I'm sorry K.O.," was all she could say.

K.O. looked back to the camera monitor looking for his mother on the system. Something else caught his eye. "K.O.?" Dendy asked. "K.O.? Answer me, ple-" He hung up on her as he felt his rage flare up.

Chip and Shadowy Figure were bringing in boxes of glorbs. "You were right!" Chip said. "That was the best glorb raid we've ever had!"

"And we'll have more the longer Silverspark and El-Bow are away from the plaza." Shadowy Figure added.

K.O. growled and activated his super-speed. He couldn't let those villains get away with this! His phone lay on the floor, forgotten as Dendy tried to call him once again.

"Well, then you're in luck." Chip said proudly.

"Why's that-?" Shadowy Figure was cut off by dodging a Light Violet Power Fist. He looked back to see an angry K.O., his wristbands having spikes and his eyes a purple instead of black as his right one twitched, showing no eyeshadow. "Oh, looks like someone brought a stow-away~" Shadowy Figure observed.

K.O. growled from his throat and unleashed a Power Kick. The two men dodged it. Shadowy Figure looked to the damage it caused and whistled. "Nicely done."

"SHUT UP!" K.O. shouted, tears starting to come out his eyes. _If my mother's really working with Chip, that's one thing…but I know for a fact that my mommy doesn't like Shadowy Figure. So she won't mind if something bad happens to him…_ He smirked, before shaking his head. _What am I saying!? My mom…I don't even know if she really cared for me…so I might as well just get rid of both villains!_ He charged at his main target, trying to land mixes of punches and kicks.

"That's right, let your rage grow! Nurse it!"

K.O. shrieked and continued his onslaught, getting faster and more unpredictable, but still…this villain was able to dodge his every move!

"Maybe you're just too slow…And too distracted!" Shadowy Figure kicked K.O. off balance before throwing him over to the side. "Let's get these glorbs to the-"

Chip Damage made his way over to the child, and before K.O. could get up, he felt himself be knocked in the head.

 _Nngh…what…?_ K.O. tried to move. _Can't…drifting off…I'm…I'm so sorry…mommy…_

"Now, come on, let's deal with him-" Chip said, pointing his attachment at the child's head.

"Wait! This is the one I told you about. My little…protege…"

"Are you saying- you were really able to make natural turbonic energy?"

"It was easy, considering that he kept away so many negative emotions and allowed them to fester."

"Heh…well then, you take him to the machine, I'll get the glorbs down to the storage area."


	5. Screams

K.O. woke up groggily, his mind fogged. All he could tell was that his hands and feet felt really cold.

A callus laugh screeched through the room, nearly bringing K.O. back to his senses. Before him, was Shadowy Figure.

K.O.'s eyes widened and he growled, trying to get into a fighting position…only to find that his body was suspended by thick metal pulled tight by four different chains.

"Don't struggle." He said, putting something into a panel of a computer, "that'll only make things worse for everyone in this situation."

K.O. heard something rise up, and he turned his head from side to side.

Needles.

There were…so many needles…

He screamed and struggled. "I hate needles!" He cried.

Shadowy Figure just continued to stand there, K.O.'s shouts falling on his deaf ears, as he stayed focus on aiming the needles, seemingly trying to get them into the right position.

"I don't want them! Get them away from me! Stop it! I don't want this!"

Shadowy Figure looked over, seeing purple electrical sparks flare up. "Hmm…so not anger…but the more primal feeling of powerless…interesting…"

The needles suddenly plunged into K.O.'s skin going into his back, his arms, and his legs, and they began to draw out the power. With a primal scream, K.O. went Turbonic for a few moments, Shadowy Figure gazing in satisfaction of how much power K.O. had in him. However, after those few moments, T.K.O. lost his will, the needles draining him of his turbonic energy, leaving nothing but the look and attitude, but none of the power behind himself.

"I hate you." T.K.O. spat.

* * *

 **** **"** **Enid. Enid!" Enid heard someone shout her name.**

"What…? What is it?"

"Where's K.O.?"

"What do you mean, where's K.O.?"

"He told me he was going to listen to your lullaby. But he wasn't there!"

"Calm down, I'll call him." Enid did so, and they heard buzzing. They quickly searched around the room, even having to call him a second time. "Got it! I found his phone by Elodie's stuff this morning, with five missed calls. Something's up. Are you _positive_ that is what he told you?"

"Of course I'm positive that's what he's told me!"

"Well, he didn't wake me up last night! Why do you think he would just go off on his own?"

"I don't know!"

Enid pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I'm going to try and contact K.O. using a special kind of meditation, I need you to stay _quiet_. Can you do that Rad?"

"Yeah! Just find K.O." Rad told her.

Enid got into position, and focused on the core personality traits of the one she was trying to find. Naive, heroic, always willing to do the right thing, sometimes putting others before him, but above all else, wants to be the great hero just like…Mr. Gar…

And soon she found it. She focused on hearing K.O.'s voice.

It was loud. It was ugly.

Hundreds of cries filled her mind as she tried to connect. Jumbles upon jumbles of: "Get them out of me!" "I don't like this!" "I'm scared!" "I can't do this!" "I don't want to be here!" "Someone help me!" "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Enid jolted out of it, panting.

"Enid, are you o-"

"We have to find K.O." She gasped.

"Do you know where he-"

"He's in _danger_ Rad! He's…he's not thinking straight. It was just his screams upon screams upon screams- he was asking for his mom…"

"I would not recommend that." A new voice chirped. With a cheer in the background, there was Dendy, standing in the doorway.

"Dendy!" Rad and Enid said together.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after K.O. received the news of whom his mother was contacting over the many years of his life, he left me hanging on the phone and soon disconnected. He then proceeded to ignore my three other calls, when he usually picks up in the first two rings, which is very unlike him. I decided to come back, for I knew something was up "

"So, we're all three going to try and find K.O.?" Enid asked.

"Four." Dendy said, bringing out a small camera-bot the size of a ladybug. "I've brought along my own defenses that can scan the school for specific energy signatures. I'm sure between the time the honors students leave for their power-up sessions and when the others are asleep that this little creation will be able to find K.O., considering I have it hooked up with his readings. I'm not sure if the honors students have similar, but I believe they don't have as strong turbonic energy. However, the glorb build-up in their system might match up with his dormant self."

"What?"

"I will be able to explain it later, right now, I want to find K.O." Dendy told them, determination clear in her usual monotone voice.

"Alright. We'll have to be sneaky, just like the last few nights. I don't know where exactly he is, and you two have chances to be seen in broad daylight. I'm not sure what'll happen if they find you two. Let's make sure to keep it that way, _Rad_."

"You think I'm going to mess up when we have no idea where K.O. is!?" Rad shouted. "Nuh-uh. No way will that happen. I may be used to being loud, but I know that this is going to be one of the stealthiest missions I'll ever have in my entire life."

Enid smirked. "Then get your voice down now. We're going to find K.O."


	6. Trespassers

The trio began to look for different clues around. Dendy taking to the damp and smaller ventilation areas that Rad couldn't get into. Rad was waiting with the special screen that was linked to the bug that flitted about. Enid was watching everyone and everything, trying to figure out where exactly K.O. was. It was hard.

Enid had to get to classes, meaning that the halls were filled with students, and Dendynand Rad could only move for limited amount of time before stopping and waiting. Eventually night fell, and the trio were sneaking around, noticing some other students were sneaking around as well.

As they continued to search, Dendy came out at a dead-end, and planned to get Enid to meet her in the corridor she was in. Enid was close by, running and keeping in check with Rad, until he noted a large group rushing up and going towards Dendy. Enid ran faster, until she got there and saw the scene.

Chip picked up Dendy by the scruff of her neck. As she looked at one of her heroes with a pained expression, he returned it with nothing but disgust. He then threw her on the floor. He prepared an attack. "STOP!" Enid shouted, breaking away from the crowd to stand in front of Dendy. She panted from adrenaline. "You kill her, you're gonna have to kill me too…"

"Oh, come on Enid. It's nothing more than just a disgusting little monster. Why would you have any interest in protecting it?"

"Her name…is _Dendy_." She snarled.

"Oh, really?"

"Chip!" Sparko shouted. "I found another!" He had Rad, who seemed to be shocked unconscious being dragged by him.

"Rad!" Enid involuntarily cried out.

"So you know both trespassers?" Chip asked her, looming over her body.

Enid took in a shaky breath, filled with resolve.

"What other trespassers are here with you?"

"I'll never talk." Enid growled.

"Very well…" Chip tilted his head back to the Honors Students. "Who wants to do the honors of kicking out the Traitor and her two trespassers?"

There was silence. Until Artemis came up from the group as Sparko and Elodie shivered, the rest of the group joining in anticipation.

Artemis unleashed an attack at full force, knocking them all out of the nearest window.

Rad and Dendy's bodies immediately went limp, and Enid tried and failed to remain conscious.

"We'll let our groundskeepers deal with them." Chip waved.


	7. Injuries

Enid's eyes wearily opened, a bright light garishly shining upon her face. A voice was heard saying, "oh! She's awake!"

She didn't recognize the voice, but her instincts immediately made her shoot up. "Rad! Dendy!"

"Calm yourself!" the voice told her. She saw a young blonde woman in a nurses outfit trying to get her to relax.

"Where are they!?" Enid shouted.

"The kappa and the alien are fine." A smokey woman's voice told her.

Enid panted, then looked down at herself. She was all bandaged up, including one on her forehead that wrapped around her head. "Where are they?"

The other woman revealed herself. She was much older, with blueish-white hair and some stern lines accenting her face. She walked passed Enid and drew back different curtains.

They weren't in much better shape. Dendy was knocked out cold with bags of fluids hooked up to her arm, and Rad looked like his skeleton was in bad condition. Not T.K.O. bad…but still pretty freaking bad.

"No!"

"Calm down, they'll wake up soon."

"They blocked the powered up electrical attack for you, and the kappa managed to store some for herself to use later. Had they not have done that…we wouldn't be able to thank you?"

"Thank…us?"

"We've been waitin for them P.O.I.N.T. people upstairs to finally get what they deserve." A man said, his voice gruff.

"Get what they…what do you mean?"

The young nurse looked to the others, before stepping forward. "We are the ex-yearbook committee. When we found out about what P.O.I.N.T. was doing, we tried to sell the information, but Foxtail found us. She made us permanent workers for P.O.I.N.T. Prep. But the most she wants us to do is make sure that no one will believe us. But since you already know, you can reveal the truth!"

"Why can't you?"

"We're trapped within these rooms, and the groundskeepers," she gestured towards the man. "Are not allowed to interact with anyone except the teachers…"

"How are you trapped?"

"Cy-bugs. Planted on us. Can't leave."

"Uh-huh…"

There was soon a groan as Rad opened his eyes. "H-huh?"

"Rad!" Enid cried.

"Enid?"

"Shush!" The older nurse said. "The moment you three are well is the moment we get you three out of here."

"What's…going on?" He asked.

"We're waiting for Dendy to wake up." Enid nodded towards the kappa.

"Why?"

"Because we'll let you three out." The older nurse explained. "You three will then explain what's going on, and then do anything in your power to stop Foxtail."

Enid swallows a hard lump in her throat.

* * *

 **I'll be offline until Sunday!**


End file.
